


Pregnant Women Have Feelings Too

by LadyCookieCupcake



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Arguements (sort of silly), F/F, F/M, Marriage, Multi, Planned dates don't always go as planned, Posted also on Quotev Deviantart and Wattpad, Pregnant Hungary, Workaholic Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'....That was why you'd announced this date. You'd planned it all out; book a table at her favourite restaurant and then you'd both go home, maybe have a little special time with each other, and you'd been so very determined to see this plan through.</p><p>You hadn't really expected your worker to not come in because of a terrible bug...'</p><p>AKA</p><p>The one in which Reader accidentally annoys pregnant Hungary even more...but then makes up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnant Women Have Feelings Too

Her left leg bounced, hitting the table a little and causing it to shake. As light-forest green eyes searched aimlessly around the large area, watching as people passed and children laughed, her pale fingers gripped the glass in a tight grip, turning already-pale knuckles white. You sighed as you stopped at the table, pulling the chair out to take a sit. Even as you sat down, even as you gently placed your bag in your lap and stared straight at her with (E/C) eyes, she refused to look at you, preferring instead to stare at families and couples and people on their own.  
  
How many times did you have to say you were sorry? Yes, you were a little late but it's not like this always happens... Alright, so maybe that was a lie. It happened more often than you'd rather like to admit, _but_... There is no but. No excuse. You were always late and Elizabeta had every right to be annoyed at you, truly she did. That was why you'd announced this date. You'd planned it all out; book a table at her favourite restaurant and then you'd both go home, maybe have a little _special_  time with each other, and you'd been so very determined to see this plan through.  
  
You hadn't really expected your worker to not come in because of a terrible bug, nor had you expected your boss to demand extra time with piles upon piles of more folders. You had tried to rush through it all but it hadn't worked out, in the end. You were still late for the date you yourself had planned.  
  
"Well?" Elizabeta's voice suddenly snapped you out of your thoughts, and you startled, eyes going wide as you looked over at her. You noticed how she'd sat forward, leaning across the table with a rather pointed glare, and you couldn't help but wince. Clutching your bag closer to you, you opened your mouth to speak, only for your wife to speak first.  
  
"Actually, you know what? No, I don't want to hear it. I thought this could be a nice date, get together, spend a little time together, like we used to do but no. Obviously you're not taking any of this seriously, so..." the female personification of Hungary trailed off, eyes turning downwards to the table like it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. Your heart skipped a beat as you flt panic well up inside, and you contemplated whether or not you should take her hand. After she began leaning backwards and shifting as if to get up, you decided you would and shot forward, instantly grabbing hold of the hand closest to you.  
  
She paused, halfway of the chair, and turned to you with wide eyes, a hope seemingly burning within them, or at least you hoped so. You hoped she hadn't given up on this, on you two, because of your stupid behaviour. "Please. Please, don't go. I know I've been reckless, stupid, a fool, but I really want this to work. We're married and expecting our first child. We've got a happy future ahead of us, please don't let my foolishness ruin this." For what felt like forever, she stared at you, green clashing with (E/C), and for a moment, you feared she'd actually leave. She would actually leave you all alone, and in all honesty, you knew you'd deserve it.  
  
But then, she was tearing her eyes away from yours and sitting back down, sighing as she pulled her hand back. She placed it on her slightly-bulging stomach, staring down at it adoringly, and you couldn't help but smile. You were so glad about the baby, a chance to start a family together, or at least you hoped. "You know I love you, right?" You answered with a hesitant nod, but she didn't seem to notice because she just continued, "That's what you could do anything and I'd still love you, even when I don't want to. You've just got to know I'm a pregnant woman who's hormones are everywhere, I sometimes need the comfort and warmth of my wife, and when you're off, doing god knows what at work, my hormones are going everywhere and I feel even more alone than I'd like-." As your wife continued to ramble on, you couldn't but sigh in relief. So, she wasn't annoyed, well _that_  annoyed at you; she was just feeling lonely.  
  
Standing up, you placed your bag on the table before walking around it and placing your arms around your wife. Almost instantly she paused, tensing for a second before relaxing when she realised it was just you. "I'm so sorry for not being there. It's just work has been a doucebag recently, and there's just been so much paperwork to do that I sort of ended up forgetting about everyone and everything else in my life, which unfortunately meant you were ignored. So I'm sorry but now is our time. I'm here for you, and only you, now."  
  
The female Hungarian beamed, all sadness suddenly gone, and she stood up, wrapping her own arms around you. Pulling back to give you a massive smack on the lips, she pulled back to grab your bag and your hand, and before you could take this all in, you were being dragged away. _Damn pregnant women,_  you thought playfully, _they certainly now how to play with your emotions, never mind their own._  You let her drag her along though, ignoring the stares you two got. You forgot all about the table you'd booked in the restaurant to go to a better place, a take away shop that sold everything Elizabeta constantly craved. As long as she was happy, and with you, you didn't mind. You loved her too much to care.


End file.
